Along with the development of display technology, outdoor large-screen display becomes a popular display research area. The size of conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) is limited by the fabricating process of display substrate and the driving method of thin-film-transistor. So it is difficult to achieve a large-screen outdoor LCD display. The outdoor large-screen displays are generally light emitting diode (LED) chip array displays. However, the light emitting diode chip of LED chip array displays has a wide emission spectrum, resulting in a narrow color gamut of the display device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display device, and a related fabricating method.